


Выбирая себя

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Action, Amnesia, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нил Кэффри с комфортом устраивается в Париже, но однажды его находят…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбирая себя

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю GredAndForge, kasmunaut за вычитку текста.  
> Фик написан на фандомную битву для команды fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2015

***

Моззи не подвел: половину денег честно перевел на заранее оговоренный счет, счет Нила. Каждую неделю Нил заходит в электронный кабинет и смотрит на приятную цифру с семью нулями. Каждую неделю Нил закрывает страницу и забывает, что богат. Во-первых, снятие может отследить Питер, даже в оффшорном банке. Это же Питер. Он умудряется совершать невероятные и не всегда законные вещи, только чтобы поймать его, Нила. В этот раз Нил Кэффри умер качественно, но если у Питера возникнут хотя бы малейшие сомнения, то он, конечно, будет следить за Моззи. И это приводит к «во-вторых». Во-вторых, снятие может отследить Моззи, а воскресать Нил не хочет, даже для Моззи. Потому что, в-третьих, у него получилось соскочить и начать новую жизнь, далекую от афер и мошенничества, при этом комфортабельную и приятную. Тому подтверждение его работа, в том числе и в Лувре, а также номер с тенистой террасой в отеле «Риц» на Вандомской площади.

Нил достаточно быстро привык к смене часовых поясов, а французскую кухню и вина он полюбил еще в Нью-Йорке, задолго до того, как смог позволить себе что-то приличное и перебраться в особняк к Джун на Манхэттене.

Самолет не успел сесть в аэропорту Шарля де Голля, как его задержали сотрудники Интерпола. И пообещали не сообщать в Штаты о том, что Нил жив, если тот поможет предотвратить кражу. Две консультации привели к знакомству с главой компании, советы Нила улучшили систему безопасности некоторых объектов — Нил подписался до официальных новостей никому ничего не рассказывать. Технологические советы Нила — Моззи бы и гордился им, и ненавидел за то, что продался противнику — привели к огромной бумажной волоките ради пары патентов. Работа и хорошие комиссионные никак не думали заканчиваться, и десяти месяцев в Париже он даже не заметил.

Он многое перестал замечать и непозволительно расслабился. Именно поэтому не обратил внимания на женщину, холеную брюнетку, зашедшую с ним в лифт отеля. Даже когда уловил шестым чувством, пристальный взгляд в затылок, Нил не ожидал подвоха: приподняв шляпу, повернулся к ней, готовый извиниться за невольную грубость, готовый виновато улыбнуться. Дуло пистолета, направленное прямо в переносицу, вернуло его на землю.

Ничего себе, это же полуавтоматический Смит и Вессон, модель 1911; сорок пятый калибр. Если она спустит курок, то пуля сожмет небольшое количество воздуха в дуле, и именно сжатый воздух пробьет его лоб. Пуля войдет легко, как нож в масло, раздробит череп, пройдет насквозь, превращая мозжечок в кашу и вынося остатки мозговой жидкости, крови и кусочки черепа на дверцы лифта.

Даже если он пригнется, второй выстрел может закончиться фатально. В замкнутом пространстве от профессионала не спасется и невидимка. А дама не была любителем.

— Руки, — приказала она на хорошем английском, почти без акцента.

— Восточная Европа? Польша, Украина или Россия? — спросил Нил, сам не понимая, что он несет, опуская шляпу на голову и поднимая руки.

— Оружие есть?

Нил постучал себя пальцем по правому виску.

— Только тут.

Она хмыкнула.

— И что дальше? Если нас кто-то увидит в коридоре? Предположим, вы прикроете пистолет полой пальто, но чем прикрыть мои поднятые руки?

— Не вздумай морочить мне голову. Я хорошо знаю тебя и твои уловки.

— Не могу похвастаться тем же. Понятия не имею, как вы отреагируете на неожиданный шум или панику персонала отеля. Нечаянно сорвется палец, и моя рубашка и ваше пальто будут безнадежно испорчены.

Ее левая бровь приподнялась.

— Мой палец не сорвется. — Лифт со звоном остановился. — Выходи. Спиной вперед.

Нил дождался, когда откроются двери и шагнул назад. И попал в жесткий клинч сообщника дамы.

— Попался, — произнес прямо в ухо знакомый-незнакомый голос, и удар по затылку избавил Нила от необходимости отвечать.

***

Голова раскалывалась так, будто по ней били молотками, а во рту поселился запах задохнувшихся под пленкой бутербродов с тунцом, которые так любил есть Питер. Руки отекли, и понять, связан он или нет, Нил не мог. Пошевелиться или открыть глаза тоже — не хотел выдавать, что очнулся.

Нил прислушался: судя по гулу — он в самолете. Интересно, куда его везут и зачем.

Впрочем, на последний вопрос можно было набросать сходу сотню версий. От мести Вудфорда за сданных «пантер» до любителей поживиться легкими деньгами.

Нил ощутил, что к затылку приложили полотенце со льдом. Стук молотков стал чуть тише.

— Дуболом, — произнес знакомый женский голос.

— У меня не было снотворного, — произнес мужской голос, принадлежащий тому, кто вырубил его в отеле, — а он опасен.

— Ничего с ним не будет, Сара, — произнесла женщина из лифта. — Кейси сколько раз уже его убивал, а он, как видишь, до сих пор жив, здоров и процветает.

Сара? Нил еле сдержался, чтобы не дернуться. В памяти возникла Сара Эллис, растроганная его фальшивым предложением, на смотровой площадке Эмпайр Стайт Билдинг. Нет, голос точно не ее. Голос какой-то другой Сары, похожий на близкий голос из давно забытого сна.

— Надеюсь, и в этот раз Кейси не повезло, — произнес еще один мужской голос.

Этот голос тоже был знаком и, Нил нутром чуял, именно этого человека из всей компании не стоило опасаться.

Подождите, Кейси?

В ушах застучало, и если бы Нил уже не сидел, он бы рухнул в кресло. Потому что он вспомнил Кейси.

То был его давнишний кошмар, где Нил был тем, кем боялся стать — убийцей. Сон начинался с погони в узком коридоре какого-то казенного знания. Нил бежал, подтягивался, акробатическими трюками прокладывал себе дорогу через слуховое окно, под столами, прыгал через лестничный пролет и не давал себя убить. За ним бежали военные в полном обмундировании с автоматами наперевес. Его пытались остановить, в ответ Нил ломал руки и ноги, не замедляя бега, обращал дула оружия против своих хозяев. Его не волновали ни щелчки ломавшихся костей, ни стоны людей, ни кровь, обагрившая руки и ворот рубашки — преимущественно чужая кровь.

Он почти ушел от всех по крышам, когда двое полицейских решили перепрыгнуть через переулок вслед за ним. Планомерный итог: один шлепнулся на землю, и даже не глядя можно было сказать: внутренние органы разорваны, голова пробита, мозговая ткань попала в кровь. Второму повезло больше, он упал на крышку и сломал ступню — идиот!

Нил спустился на землю, не замечая в тени здания коренастой фигуры в черном, не очень хорошо сидящем костюме. Кейси. Вернее полковник Джон Кейси со своим любимым автоматическим Зиг Зауером. Кейси не стал сотрясать воздух предупреждениями, вроде: «Сдавайся!» или «Стой, стрелять буду!» Он сразу выстрелил, целясь в висок Нилу.

И вышиб мозги. Нил успел только улыбнуться и сказать: «Ты опоздал».

Эти сны начались после посещения доктора Мары Саммерс и ее коктейля «Спокойной ночи, Золушка»: гамма-гидроксибутирата, кетамина и флунитразепама, после ее ввинчивающегося в мозг голоса: «Мы проводим терапию нового вида. Я помогаю вам, помогаю. Я лишь хочу, чтобы вы сказали правду о том, кто вы, чем занимаетесь и зачем пришли сюда».

Моззи верил в реинкарнацию, и если бы Нил рассказал ему свои кошмары, то выдал бы сентенцию, смысл которой сводился бы: «Теперь ясно, почему тебе не везет в этой жизни».

Но Нил не верит в эзотерическую чушь, слишком хорошо знает, как она может работать, как с ее помощью можно обвести вокруг пальца любого человека. Нил верит в науку и логику.

Сны — это его подсознание. Это реакция на вечный стресс, на работу под прикрытием для ФБР, на недоверие Питера, на желание освободиться от всех. Это страх перейти некую черту, после которой не будет дороги назад. А фигура полковника Джона Кейси — архетип неумолимого рока.

Вот только архетип оказался больно живой. Да и ответ Нила из сна непонятный.

— Он очнулся, — произнес голос знакомой-незнакомой Сары.

Притворяться больше смысла не было, Нил открыл глаза.

***

Он был не связан. Это и радовало, и огорчало. Он был относительно свободен под присмотром людей, двое из которых могли убить, не моргнув глазом. Относительно свободен на высоте десяти тысяч метров. Помимо коренастого Кейси и брюнетки из лифта в салоне сидел долговязый и на вид безобидный парень — из того сорта домашних мальчиков, на счету которых десятилетия военных миссий в компьютерных игрушках. И блондинка, весьма красивая, если бы не жесткий прямой взгляд, от которого неприятно холодило в позвоночнике.

После того как Нилу дали обезболивающее и накормили, к нему вернулось желание поболтать, то есть получить сведения. Ему не стоило труда узнать их имена: Сара, Чак, Кейси, Гертруда.

— Кейси? Полковник Кейси? — уточнил Нил, и даже не вздрогнул, когда ему кивнули все, кроме скривившегося, как от зубной боли, полковника.

Если он настоящий полковник, то будет сотрудничать либо со спецслужбами, либо с какими-то легальными корпорациями, занимающимися безопасностью и охраной.

— Гертруда…. Вербански? — предположил Нил вслух.

Она не выдала себя, ее выдал расширенный зрачок.

Не может быть! Глава «Вербански Корпорейшн» — довольно известной компании — опускается до похищения людей? Неожиданно.

Остались Сара и Чак.

— Прости, Брайс, что мы тебя выдернули, — проговорил Чак, присаживаясь рядом. — Но после того как ты в последний раз умер… мы решили, что агенты Фулкрум снова тебя спасли и перезаписали.

— Перезаписали? Ты хочешь сказать, перевербовали?

Нил не обратил внимания на странное имя. Какая разница, как они его называют. Гораздо интереснее, кем они его считают!

— Что ты помнишь? — резко спросила Сара.

— Нескромный вопрос, детка.

Ответ сам сорвался с его губ, прежде чем он мог обдумать его. Нехарактерные слова и фамильярность. Так мог разговаривать Нил из его сна, и так никогда не говорил он.

Сара отвела глаза, а Чак нахмурился. Интересно, во сне ему ничего такого про Сару не показывали, а жаль. Было бы гораздо приятней, чем скакать под пулями по крышам.

Она гибкая. Спортивная. Одни мышцы. Кулаком пробьет стену. Хорошо танцует, вообще с балансом у нее все в порядке. Нилу почудились звуки танго: Чак-официант наливает какому-то толстосуму вино мимо бокала, на Ниле отличный смокинг, а на Саре прекрасное платье с длинным разрезом сбоку до середины бедра. Она закидывает ему ногу на плечо и выгибается назад, он только успевает подхватить ее в поддержке.

В горячем Багдаде после суматошной беготни они выпили шампанского со льдом и приняли вместе душ, смывая дневной пот и пыль.

Этого никогда не было, и это было, Нил точно видел, как его ладони касаются ее груди, как она забрасывает ему ногу на плечо, и они стоят у стены, слишком близко, впиваясь друг друга в бешеной жажде жизни.

У них пять минут, потом вертолет, база и новое задание.

У нее на лобке мягкие волоски, а между ног течет сладкий сок. Она сама сладкая, и это знание так отличается от ее прозвища «Крутой Уокер», от того, что она свой парень и ей можно доверить спину, что у него срывает все предохранители.

А потом она выбирает парня из технической поддержки магазина «Купи больше», что за ирония.

Укол в шею Нил не почувствовал.

***

— Что с ним? — Нил услышал новый женский голос. Его веки приподняли мягкие пальцы. Приятные пальцы.

— Снотворное. Должно перестать действовать. Элли, он ничего не помнит. Дезориентирован. Вся надежда на тебя. Ты помогла восстановить память Саре. Попробуй помочь ему.

— Чак, Сара хотела вернуть свою жизнь. А Брайса вы выкрали из Парижа. Я бы не рассчитывала на сотрудничество. На его месте я бы никому не доверяла.

— Он вспомнил Кейси. И Гертруду. И…

— О романе с Сарой?

Нил удержал выдох. Все-таки был роман. Но как? Когда? Нил Кэффри не работал на правительство США в Ираке. Нил Кэффри вообще не был в Ираке.

Под нос ему сунули ватку с нашатырем. Противная гадость. Пришлось открывать глаза.

— Все хорошо. Сотрясения нет, ты относительно в норме. Я доктор Элионор Вудкомб. Можно просто Элли.

У нее мягкое лицо и длинные каштановые волосы. Она так похожа на Элизабет Бёрк, Эл, но сестер вряд ли назовут одинаковыми уменьшительными именами.

— Я понимаю, что прошу о многом, но ты можешь мне доверять.

— Хорошо, Эл.

— Мы были знакомы. Ты учился с Чаком в Стэнфорде. И ты спас мою свадьбу. Ты и Кейси.

— Стэнфорд? У меня только школьное образование, мои университеты — улица, музеи да библиотеки.

— И кто ты по-твоему?

— Нил Кэффри. Мошенник, информатор ФБР. Подделывал картины, деньги… да все.

— Да-да, читал твое досье, — Чак помог Нилу подняться. Нил оглянулся. Кроме этих двоих в комнате никого не было, но это не значило, что за ним не следили. — У тебя в голове десять университетов по искусствоведению, химии, живописи и техническим наукам. Еще ты взламывал сейфы, мог подделать дорогие и редкие сорта вина и виски. Чего ты не умеешь, Нил?

— Убивать.

— А тебя не удивляло, что ты умеешь так ловко обороняться? Что у тебя гимнастическая подготовка. Что ты все знаешь об оружии, хотя не используешь его.

— Ты не мог читать мое досье.

Чак пожал плечами.

— Брата-близнеца бриллианта «Надежда» тоже ты нашел. А до этого сокровища нацистов. Какая раскрываемость преступлений стала у Питера Берка, когда его назначили твоим куратором? Восемьдесят семь и семь десятых процента? Ты был таким ценным сотрудником, что ФБР хотело держать тебя с браслетом на ноге пожизненно: в бюро с твоим криминальным прошлым бы тебя не взяли, а работать за семьсот долларов в месяц ты бы сам не захотел, если бы тебя освободили…

— Ты хакер, — понял Нил. — Ты взломал базу ФБР.

— Я умею взламывать и не такие базы. Но я не просто хакер. Я Интерсект. У меня в голове все нужные базы, Брайс. Ты знаешь, что это такое. В тебя заливают информацию, и ты становишься суперкомпьютером. А могут залить и новую личность.

Нил почувствовал, что кончики пальцев у него похолодели.

— Интерсект придумал мой отец. Ты его знал под кодовым именем «Орион». Он попросил тебя сделать все, чтобы ЦРУ забыло обо мне. Я был главным кандидатом для вербовки. А ты, мой лучший друг, подставил меня, чтобы меня отчислили из Стэнфорда. Да, я не справился с таким ударом, я сидел в техподдержке «Купи больше» и все свое время убивал на игры. А потом ты мне отправил письмом всю базу Интерсекта, сделал подарок ко дню рождения…

— Нил, может, воды?

— Нет, Эл, не беспокойся.

— Нил Кэффри умер в девятнадцать лет. Он попытался надурить одного торговца краденным, пытался сбыть свою подделку Дега. Нож под ребра. Ты не настоящий Нил Кэффри, Брайс. Неужели ты не понял, что твоя физическая подготовка, твои знания — выходят за пределы Нила Кэффри?

— Потаскай этюдники и постой у мольберта всю ночь, подделывая «Танцовщиц», сам увидишь, что кубики на прессе формируются не только в спортзале.

— А компьютеры? Ты разбираешься и в них также неплохо, как в живописи.

— Есть люди, Чак, которые пашут, чтобы быть умными, а есть умные от природы. Одаренные.

— Такие, как ты?

Нил кивнул.

— Ты умеешь общаться с людьми, вызывать доверие. Искать слабые точки. Тоже дар? Нет, Брайс, тебя обучали этому. Ты знаешь, когда тебе врут. И ты знаешь, что я сейчас говорю правду.

— Или то, что считаешь правдой.

Разговор начинал надоедать. Нил на самом деле много знал и умел. Он мог выдать себя за любого специалиста и продержаться довольно долго. Архитектор, химик, шеф-повар, финансист. Слишком много даже для Нила Кэффри.

И это сводило с ума. Потому что он мог быть Брайсом Ларкиным.

Эл словно подслушала его мысли.

— Мы можем попробовать восстановить твою память, Нил, если ты не против гипноза.

Нил невольно отшатнулся, и Эл вздохнула.

— Гипноз ничего плохого не сделает с тобой.

Конечно. Как он не сделал ничего плохого жертвам доктора Мары Саммерс.

— Ты зря боишься манипуляций. Мы не сможем достать из твоего мозга того, чего там нет. И ты все будешь осознавать, ты не заснешь одним человеком, а проснешься другим. Ты просто получишь доступ к тому, что пока закрыто.

— И перестану быть Нилом.

— И да, и нет. Вся твоя прожитая жизнь, весь накопленный опыт Нила Кэффри — никуда не денутся. К ним просто добавится Брайс Ларкин.

И Нил уже не сможет остаться прежним, ведь Брайс Ларкин хладнокровно убивал людей.

— И пока я не соглашусь, вы все будете считать меня тикающей бомбой?

— Кто знает, что вложили в тебя, — ответил Чак, — когда из сотрудника ЦРУ Брайса Ларкина делали мошенника Нила Кэффри.

***

Металлический шарик маятника раскачивался, и луч заходящего солнца отражался от него, слепил Нила. Успокаивающий голос Эл обволакивал, и Нил видел и ее, и Чака, и видел отдельные отрывки, будто в быстрой перемотке слайды его жизни.

Вот он умирает для Питера и Моззи. А вот он сдает банду «пантер». Он ссорится с Питером и мирится, сто раз пытается бежать, но остается в ФБР. Так ли удерживал его браслет, как желание оставаться полезным и делать все, что в его силах. И даже спасать друзей любой ценой.

Он доходит до знакомства с Моззи и фокуса с дамой червей. А потом воспоминания становятся иными, напоминающими скорее страницы досье, чем собственные впечатления. Но задумываться о различиях некогда, голос Эл ведет его вперед.

От солнца невыносимо больно глазам, и Нил закрывает их. Чтобы обнаружить себя в ослепительно белой комнате. В левом боку жжет. Он рукой пережимает рану. Судя по всему, пуля прошла мимо всех органов, что обидно, так как он может умереть от банальной кровопотери. Чак потрясенно сидит рядом.

— Иди, — говорит Нил, — иди к Интерсекту и уничтожь его.

Нельзя, чтобы кто-то мог загрузить в себя супер-компьютер. Нельзя давать такое оружие в руки обычному человеку, слишком рано для человечества.

Нил теряет сознание и приходит себя в реаниматологии.

— Ты умер, Брайс. В очередной раз. И не советую воскресать, — говорит генерал Бэкман. — Хочешь, мы тебя спрячем? Лучше, чем по программе защиты свидетелей. Дадим тебе новую личность и интересное дело. Одно но: с твоими способностями, не помня себя настоящего, ты будешь слишком опасен, поэтому мы можем заложить этическую неприязнь к насилию. Ты так же будешь помогать стране, как и помогал — грех разбрасываться такими кадрами. А потом — потом мы вернем тебя, когда станет безопасно.

Нил Кэффри или Брайс Ларкин открывает глаза.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает его Чак.

Нил Кэффри (или Брайс Ларкин) внимательно осматривается и находит замаскированные камеры на бумажном абажуре настольной лампы и на рамке семейной фотографии Бартовски. Сара Уокер в спальне Чака смотрит на него. Полковник Кейси и Гетруда Вербански в соседней квартире сидят возле монитора и заряженных пушек. Чак, не такой уж и растяпа, каким казался Нилу Кэффри, напряженно всматривается, пытается найти старого приятеля.

И только Эл, вернее Элли, искренне волнуется за него.

— Я вспомнил. Личность предложила изменить Диана Бэкман. Мы вместе выбрали обаятельного парнишку, подделывающего картины. Так я стал Нилом Кэффри.

— С возвращением, Брайс.

— Я не говорил, что перестал быть Нилом Кэффри, вспомнив себя прежнего.

— Ты выбираешь Нила?

— Его, и его новую жизнь, без авантюр. Не похищайте меня больше, Чак. Пришлите приглашение на нормальной открытке.

— Ты встанешь и уйдешь?

— У меня есть дела. И я вспомнил, спасибо, Элли, что их не мало.

Дать понять Питеру, что Нил жив. Питер же наверняка винит во всем себя. И чтобы Питер не дергался, дать понять, чем именно занят Нил — легальной работой. Моззи все поймет по Питеру и сам примчится в Париж. Кроме Питера и Моззи еще один человек должен знать, что Нил не умер. Поэтому после Нью-Йорка надо будет непременно завернуть в Лондон, к Саре Эллис. И сказать, что там, на Эмпайр Стайт Билдинг он был так убедителен, потому что искренне верил, что когда-нибудь его слова окажутся правдой.

— Как-нибудь пересечемся, Чак.

— Даже быстрее, чем ты думаешь. Кармайкл Индастриз, Нил. Это моя компания. Наша. И мы тоже участвуем в твоей разработке охранных сигнализаций. Улучшаем твой проект для Лувра. А как ты думаешь, мы вышли на тебя?

Этот новый Чак, уже не кандидат для вербовки ЦРУ и не инженер технической поддержки, вполне может стать коллегой и другом новому Нилу Кэффри.

— Тогда до встречи в Париже, умник.

У Нила болит голова, его не держат ноги и его мутит от снотворного и воспоминаний Брайса Ларкина, но впервые за долгие годы он ощущает, как лопнул его поводок.

Он свободен.


End file.
